


Choices

by Elisa0905



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Ask and Answers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa0905/pseuds/Elisa0905
Summary: Congratulation League Of Legends RPF on reaching 1000 ficsGlad to be a part of this and hope you guys enjoy it!





	Choices

On a beautiful sunny day, SangHyeok, who is sitting in SeungLok's lap, asks some questions

 

_Why do you choose to study about IT instead of music?_

**Because I want to be with you so I choose IT.**

 

_Why do you choose to study cooking?_

**Because you're too thin and too light so I want to help you gain some weights.**

 

_Why do you choose to buy and open so many heaters during the winter?_

**Because you're afraid of cold so I spend more money on that.**

 

_Last question, why do you choose to marry me?_

**Beacause I love you of course, my silly wife.**

 

And they end up with giving the opponent a sweet kiss.

 

 


End file.
